robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Robloxian Myth Hunters
Robloxian Myth Hunters (often abbreviated to RMH) is the largest and arguably oldest myth hunting group in Roblox. Description "Guide: t(DOT)co/Wpl3Qehsoz ---------------- (Robloxian Myth Hunters) In this group, we crack the case on what is really going on in the darkest corners of Robloxia. From the classics like Lezus, G0Z, and SmithCult; to the new-coming mysteries of Roblox. Join us, and be apart of our discoveries. ---------------- Need some places to hunt? ((WILL BE UPLOADING MYTH LIST TO AN OFFSITE LINK SOON)) ---------------- What is a myth on Roblox? Something offsetting, compare it to a creepypasta. ---------------- Current News: New RMH game in the making. ----------------- MC Server: RobloxianMythHunters.apexmc.co or: 167.114.156.60 (Back, W.I.P) ------------------ Founded in 2011." Ranks Low Ranks: Myth-Seeker Whenever you're first put in to the group, you are put in to this rank. It is the standard member rank. You can chat on the group wall and don't have access to the group admin. Myth Hunter Though mostly the same as Myth-Seeker, Myth Hunter gives you access to the group shout so you can host myth hunts. Myth Researcher Same as Myth Hunter, except Myth Researchers are able to have VIP commands at group games if given by a high rank Medium Ranks: Mythologist Able to host hunts and have easier contact to high-ranking members. Myth Expert In charge of Mythologists. High Ranks: Extreme Hunter Controls ranking system and can host hunts. Hunting Prodigy In charge of Extreme Hunters 2ic/Council Chosen by Co-Head and Head of the group. Co-Head of Myth Hunters Rank only for Cenoglyphic Head of Myth Hunters Rank only for jokerkid5898 Myth Ranks: Smaller/Upcoming Myth A rank for known myth-inspired game developers or slightly popular myths that aren't too popular. Popular Myth Large and successful myth accounts. Leadership Jokerkid5898 Jokerkid is the leader and creator of Robloxian Myth Hunters and arguably one of the most known myth hunting figures in the community besides Kazdam Cenoglyphic Cenoglphic is the Co-head of Robloxian Myth Hunters, he has been in the group for a long time overall. In fact he was the 3rd person that ever joined the group.He showed his contribution by making the first and the second of the Robloxian Myth Hunters' HQ (You can check out the current version in the group's games!) He is loved and respected by the almost the whole of the RMH community. He has a long-term frienship with Jokerkid5898 and was working with him before the group had even started, which is a part of the reason why he earned the role of Co-Head. rockon80s1 Rockon80s1 was the 5th member to join Robloxian Myth Hunters and a co-founder of it as well. The RMH community saw him as a great person, always positive no matter the situation. On October 2017, it was announced that he was deceased, a memorial place was later made for him to honour him for his dedication put into this group. lewa1269 Not is known much about lewa1269. He is very inactive and barely goes online, hardly any of the RMH community have ever heard of his name, but it is known he donated 100 robux to help start the RMH advertising campaign. Other than that, he is very anonymous. ClockJpg Clockjpg joined Robloxian Myth Hunters in late 2014, and is a good friend of joker. He is apart of the 2ic/council with Stefano, he helped in the development of the 2nd RMH headquarters. Stefano Stefano is a big figurehead in Robloxian Myth Hunters and Roblox's Myths. He donated thousands of robux to RMH. He joined the group around mid-2013 but left for a year for his own projects which were unrelated to the group, he is also a good friend of joker5898. He developed many group games for RMH. Stefano is also the author of the RMH ROBLOX Wikia page which served as a major source for this article. Game(s) Robloxian Myth Hunters Town' Places to Investigate Myth Seeker/Myth Hunter Promotion Application Cent (READ DESC) Robloxian Myth Hunters' HQ V3 Upcoming & Popular Myth/Myth Game Dev App Center Group(s) Robloxian Myth Hunters RMH Myth Development (Inactive) RMH Development Team Trivia * Smartruffy is one of the council members and the founder of this wiki Category:Myth Hunter Groups Category:RMH Information